Legolas' Verbannung
by Eosphoros
Summary: Wie mag König Thranduil wohl reagiert haben, als er erfuhr, dass sein Sohn sich dem Ring anschloss? VaterSohnKonflikt


**Disclaimer**

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Ideen und deren Ausführungen J. R. R. Tolkiens. Die Rechte an auftretenden Figuren, Schauplätzen sowie sämtlichen geschilderten Begebenheiten liegen bei Tolkiens Erben und denjenigen, die Anteile an den Rechten erworben haben. Ich gehöre nicht dazu.

**Anmerkung der Autorin**

Auf Wunsch einiger Leser habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, zu schildern, wieso Thranduil, König des Düsterwalds, einst Eryn Lasgalen genannt, seinem Sohn verboten hat, je wieder sein Reich zu betreten. Wie es zu Legolas' Verbannung kam, wird in dieser Geschichte thematisiert werden.

Sie bildet demnach die Vorgeschichte zu "Die Sehnsucht trieb ihn fort..." und ist aus Sicht Legolas' geschrieben.

**Rating**

Bleibt bei 6

**Weitere Bemerkung**

Ich richte mich hier nach dem Buch. Elronds Rat hat stattgefunden und die Gemeinschaft bricht erst zwei Monate nach Beschluss des Rates, den Ring der Macht zu zerstören, auf. Im Gegensatz zum Film, in dem sich die Gemeinschaft bereits am Ende des Rates formiert, wird im Buch erst nach Rückkehr der Boten, welche nach dem Verbleib der Neun Reiter, der Nazgûl, forschten, die Gemeinschaft gebildet. Elrond schickt auch Boten nach Düsterwald und ich gehe davon aus, dass einer dieser Boten Legolas gewesen ist.

* * *

°

**Legolas' Verbannung **

°

Eryn Lasgalen hat er einst geheißen. Doch das lag lange zurück. Düsterwald nannte man ihn nun, und düster war der Wald um das Reich meines Vaters in der Tat. Unser Palast war einer Höhle gleich, doch mit dem Komfort und der Schönheit der Paläste anderer Elbenfürsten konnte er ohne Zweifel mithalten. Er war wie eine Festung, gut ausgebaut und konstruiert, um jeglicher Armee standzuhalten.

Meinem Geburtshaus fehlte zwar die gelehrte Aura und die Ehrwürdigkeit des Wissens, welche das Haus Elronds in Imladris ausstrahlte, und er wies auch nicht die elegante und luftige Harmonie der Talan-Stadt Caras Galadon auf, in der Lady Galadriel und Lord Celeborn lebten, doch hatte er die Erdverbundenheit und tiefe Ehrfurcht vor der Natur in sich vereint. Jene Eigenschaften, die wir Waldelben am meisten zu schätzen wussten. Und eines hielt Thranduil, mein Vater, sich immer zugute, er war ein Sinda und herrschte über sein Volk ohne unter dem Einfluss einer Noldo zu stehen. Er schien unsere edlen Verwandten im Grunde seines Herzens sowohl zu lieben, als auch zu hassen. Ich fragte nie nach dem Warum und dem Weshalb.

Während Elrond Heilung und Wissen verströmte, Galadriel und Celeborn Weisheit und Hoffnung gaben, war unsere Aufgabe der Kampf und die Verteidigung. In den drei hohen Elben sahen die Menschen in erster Linie Schönheit und Weisheit geeint, doch uns nannten sie gefährlich. Und das waren wir auch. Weit entfernt davon Assassinen, die man kaufen konnte, zu sein, wussten wir ohne Zögern zu töten, wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen war. Klug oder weise wie unsere edlen Verwandten, die Noldor, waren wir nicht, doch machte Erfahrung Vieles von dem, was als Mangel empfunden werden konnte, wett. Mein Vater war stolz darauf, sein Reich auch ohne die Magie eines Ringes beschützen zu können, doch dies war mit harter Arbeit verbunden.

Ich lebte nach den Maßstäben der Menschen schon lange auf Mittelerde und war dennoch unter meinesgleichen ein Jüngling. Ich hatte nicht die Zeit miterlebt, als Isildur Saurons erstes Verschwinden besiegelte. Ich wusste nur aus Erzählungen meines Vaters, von der Schlacht gegen die Mächte Mordors und vom Tod seines Vaters Oropher und der Vernichtung eines Großteils unseres Volkes.

Ich wusste, dass ich drei Brüder gehabt hatte, doch kannte ich nur einen von ihnen. Er war bei der Vertreibung des Nekromanten gefallen und kurz danach nahm ich an der Schlacht der fünf Heere teil, die einzige wahrlich große Schlacht, die ich bewusst miterlebt hatte. Dass ich sechs Jahrzehnte später andere, größere Schlachten im Ringkrieg auszufechten haben würde, wusste, ja ahnte ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht einmal.

Meine beiden anderen Brüder waren in den Westen gesegelt, nachdem sie mehr Leid, Tod und Qual gesehen hatten, als sie es ertragen konnten. Einiges von dem Leid hatten sie sogar selbst verursacht. So war ich der einzige, der meinem Vater noch in Mittelerde geblieben war. Ich war sein Erbe, ich war der Thronfolger, ich war alles, was er noch hatte. Und ich war in seinen Augen ein Jüngling von nicht ganz zweitausend Jahren, ein grünes Blatt, ohne Erfahrung und ohne Taten, die in einem Atemzug mit dem Namen genannt werden konnten.

Mühsam hatte ich mir die Würde eines Hauptmanns der Grenzwachen erarbeiten müssen. Ich hatte mich in Scharmützeln bewährt, meine Männer vertrauten mir und auch mein Vater nahm ab und an meine Dienste als Gesandter in Anspruch. So kannte ich den Goldenen Wald ebenso gut wie Bruchtal. Mich faszinierten beide Stätten sehr, unterschieden sie sich doch von meiner Heimat so sehr, wie der Morgen vom Abend und der Abend von der Nacht. Der erste verhieß Hoffnung, der andere lockte mit Ruhe, nur die dritte ließ Gefahr spürbar werden. Dass auch Morgen und Abend Gefahren bargen versuchte ich stets zu verdrängen.

Ich wusste, dass ich in der Achtung meines Vaters gestiegen war, durch Erfolge im Kampf gegen die Spinnen und die Orks. Es war mein Hauptanliegen, die Grenzen unseres Reichen zu schützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass der Name Düsterwald aus den Annalen gestrichen und wieder durch Eryn Lasgalen ersetzt werden würde. So war es keine Überraschung, dass er mir und meinen Männern die Aufsicht über ein Geschöpf gab, welches Mithrandir und Aragorn in unsere Obhut gaben.

Doch dauerte es nicht lange und das Vertrauen König Thranduils in mich wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

°

_Der Auftrag_

°

Gollum war fort und von der Wache, die wir unter dem Baum, Gollums Lieblingsplatz, postiert hatten, fehlte jede Spur. Wahrscheinlich lebte der tapfere Elb nicht mehr oder war von den Orks mitgeschleppt worden. Wäre Letzteres der Fall, so wusste ich, dass diesem der Tod lieber gewesen wäre, denn so waren sein Schicksal Folter und ein grauenvolles Sterben.

Es hatte einen Überfall der Orks gegeben. Wir hatten tapfer gekämpft und in den Reihen der dunklen Kreaturen für große Verluste gesorgt. Doch zu spät hatte ich, der Anführer meiner Einheit, bemerkt, dass die Horde nur ein Ziel hatte, nämlich uns von unserem Gefangenen abzulenken. Doch es war zu spät. Ich hatte meinem Vater zu melden, dass wir unsere Pflicht versäumt hatten und Gollum entkommen war.

Er reagierte nicht so wie ich erwartet hatte, dennoch war ich überrascht von dem Ärger in seiner Stimme, als er mir zu Schweigen gebot.

"Es genügt, Legolas!", sagte mein Vater und nur ein Hauch von Wut schwang in seiner klaren Stimme mit. "Wir haben uns von unserer Freundlichkeit leiten lassen und von Mithrandirs Versicherung, diesem Wesen sei noch zu helfen. Doch geholfen werden kann nur jenen Kreaturen, die diese Hilfe auch wünschen. Gollum war zu lange mit schwarzen Geschöpfen zusammen, um das Bedürfnis nach Heilung zu verspüren. Es macht mich wütend, dass wir uns so haben täuschen lassen!"

Mein Vater war lediglich verärgert über seinen Wunsch, milde und gerecht zu sein. In diesen Zeiten zählten Milde und Freundlichkeit in der Tat zu jenem Luxus, den sich niemand leisten konnte, ohne dafür hoch bezahlen zu müssen.

"Es ist keine Schwäche, an das Gute zu glauben, Vater. Ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand Euch und unserem Volk einen Vorwurf machen wird", entgegnete ich, doch es war genau die falsche Reaktion. Mein Vater musterte mich mit kaltem Blick und gab mir den Auftrag, nach Mithrandir zu suchen und ihm zu berichten. Ich fühlte mich schuldig und er tat nichts, was diesem Gefühl die Nahrung entzog. Dass auch er sich Vorwürfe machte, verstand und sah ich nicht, vielleicht, weil ich es nicht sehen wollte.

Wir wussten, dass sich der Zauberer auf dem Weg nach Imladris befand. Trotz der einst kühlen Beziehungen, die mein Vater zu den Noldor hatte, zu denen ja auch die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes zählte, unterhielt er regen Schriftverkehr mit beiden Reichen.

So begab ich mich mit vier Elben nach Bruchtal. Mehr Männer hätten wir im Kampf gegen die Orks und die sich rasant vermehrenden Riesenspinnen nicht entbehren können. In diesen Zeiten brauchten wir jeden Bogen, jedes Schwert und jeden Speer, um das Reich zu sichern. Doch die Dunkelheit und mit ihr der Krieg kamen unaufhaltsam näher.

°

_Die Beichte_

°

Nach wildem Ritt und einigen kleinen Scharmützeln mit Orks, die sich im Nebelgebirge auf die Lauer gelegt hatten, erreichten wir nur wenige Tage später Imladris und wurden dort herzlich empfangen. Doch waren wir offenbar nicht die einzigen Gäste, die Zuflucht und Rat beim Halbelben von Bruchtal suchten.

Erestor, einer der Berater Elronds, begrüßte mich und meine Begleiter bereits noch bevor wir von den Pferden gestiegen waren.

"_Mae govannen_, mein Prinz. Ihr kommt spät. Wir hatten früher mit einem Boten aus dem Düsterwald gerechnet. Dennoch seid Ihr zum rechten Zeitpunkt erschienen. Doch ich sehe unseren Boten nicht unter Euren Begleitern!"

Ich war verwundert und bedankte mich bei dem dunkelhaarigen Berater. "_Mae govannen_, mein Herr Erestor. Mein Vater hat keinen Boten aus Imladris empfangen. Ich befürchte, er ist niemals über das Nebelgebirge gelangt."

Der ehemalige Krieger und nunmehr Schriftgelehrte reagierte lediglich mit einem stummen Nicken. Dann schluckte er, legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte:

"Mein Herr Elrond hat zu einem Rat geladen und sollten Ihr und Eure Begleiter Euch nicht allzu müde fühlen, würde er es begrüßen, wenn auch Ihr dieser Einladung folgtet."

"Es ist mir eine Ehre. Ich sehe, dass sein Haus vor Gästen nur so birst." Ich übergab einem der Diener meine Waffen und den Reiseumhang. Rasch reinigte ich Gesicht und Hände in einer Schale, die angefüllt mit duftendem Zitronenwasser war. Ich roch noch immer nach Pferd, doch es würde erträglich sein. Wäre die Zeit auf meiner Seite hätte ich ein Bad bevorzugt.

"Sagt mir, Erestor, befindet sich Mithrandir unter den Gästen und Teilnehmern des Rates?" Ich versuchte meiner Stimme einen neutralen Klang zu geben, doch es schien mir nicht zu gelingen. Ich fühlte den prüfenden Blick des um einiges älteren Elben auf mich gerichtet.

"Ihr werdet den Zauberer sehen, auch er nimmt am Rat teil. Ihr kommt mit schlechten Nachrichten." Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Was blieb mir anderes übrig, als nur leicht bestätigend den Kopf zu neigen.

So wurde ich in zu einem Söller geführt, wo ich mit einem meiner Begleiter Platz nahm. Nach und nach kamen viele von Elronds Besuchern zum Söller und nahmen Platz. Ich sah viele bekannte und einige unbekannte Gesichter. Elrond begrüßte mich und bat mich, meine Nachrichten erst später an Mithrandir weiterzugeben. Viel zu lange hätte man auf diesen Rat gewartet. Er bestätigte meine Vermutung, dass sein Bote niemals die Grenzen zum Düsterwald überschritten haben konnte, sonst hätten wir Waldelben von seiner Mission erfahren.

Doch wie erstaunt war ich über die Art der Gäste. Ich sah Zwerge, Menschen und... Mithrandir, der mit einem jungen Halbling als letzter im Rat erschien und sich neben diesem und einem zweiten Halbling niederließ.

Selbst von den Grauen Anfurten waren Boten des Schiffbauers Círdan gekommen. Ich kannte nur wenige der alten Elben, doch da ich selbst hin und wieder den einen oder anderen Botengang für meinen Vater erledigte und auch anwesend war, wenn er selbst Gesandtschaften empfing, kannte ich Erestor, den Berater Elronds. Ich kannte Figwit einen weiteren Ratgeber und nicht zu vergessen, den Balrogtöter Glorfindel, in dem die ganze Schönheit des Hauses der Goldenen Blume von Gondolin wieder auf Mittelerde erschienen war. Ich kannte Aragorn, den Dunadan, den Erben Isildur und Träger des geborstenen Schwertes Narsil, und ich kannte auch einen der zwei Halblinge. Er war der, den sie Meisterdieb nannten, Bilbo Beutlin. Ich zwinkerte ihm zu, auch wenn ich ihn nur während der Schlacht der Fünf Heere gesehen hatte, kannte ich doch die Geschichten über ihn. So fiel es mir nicht schwer, diesem kleinen Mann mit Freude und Wohlwollen zu begegnen. Zu meiner Freude legte er eine Hand auf sein Herz, neigte den Kopf in Weise der Elben zur Begrüßung und flüsterte "_Mae govannen_".

"_Mae govannen_", raunte ich zurück. Ich wusste, er würde es nicht hören können. Doch er hatte die Worte wohl von meinen Lippen lesen können, das entnahm ich dem Lächeln und den blitzenden Augen des kleinen Mannes. Ich mochte ihn gerne, den kleinen Wicht aus dem Auenland. Wir saßen in einem Kreis und nach und nach stellte Elrond uns einander vor. Es wurden Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht, die sich hinzogen. Einer der Zwerge entpuppte sich als Gloín, ich ahnte, dass es sich um jenen Gloín handeln musste, den mein Vater einst, als der Drache sein Unwesen trieb, in unsere Kerker gesperrt hatte. Ein zweiter stellte sich als Gloíns Sohn Gimli heraus. Er war ein kräftiges, rothaariges und sehr bärtiges Kerlchen in meinen Augen. Dass es einmal mein bester Freund werden würde, ahnte ich damals noch nicht, doch heute mag ich ihn nicht mehr missen.

Der fremde Mensch hieß Boromir und war seines Zeichens Gondorianer, noch dazu von ausgezeichneter Herkunft. Er war Sohn des Denethor, jenes Mannes, der der Truchsess des Königs von Gondor war.

Ich war gespannt, wie dieser Boromir, der mir den Anschein eines guten Kriegers, aber auch halsstarrigen schwierigen und stolzen Menschen vermittelte, auf die Anwesenheit des zukünftigen Königs reagieren würde. Dass Aragorn einst König werden würde, daran zweifelte ich, seit ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte, nicht mehr. Er hatte genau jene Aura, die ein König brauchte, doch ließ er nur selten diese Aura aufblitzen.

Am liebsten hüllte er sich in die Gestalt des abgerissenen Dúnadans, eines einfachen Waldläufers ohne Herkunft und ohne Wissen über seine eigentliche Bestimmung. Darin erinnerte er mich an Gandalf, an Mithrandir, der als Grauer Pilger seine Wanderungen unternahm und doch die Größe eines der Altvorderen besaß. Ich wusste, er war ein Zauberer und ich vermutete, dass mehr hinter ihm steckte, dass er eine Bestimmung auf Mittelerde hatte, die ihm von den Valar zugeschrieben worden war.

Ich spürte den Blick des Zauberers auf mir und senkte die Lider. Er ahnte, dass meine Nachrichten nicht angenehm sein würden.

Nun stellte Elrond die Halblinge vor und ich sah, dass ich Recht hatte. Der junge Hobbit, wie sie sich selbst nannten, war der Erbe und Neffe Bilbos, mit Namen Frodo Beutlin. Der Junge – in meinen, im Vergleich zu seinen, alten Augen war er ein Junge, wie ich unter meinesgleichen immer ein Junge sein würde – hatte eine merkwürdige Aura um sich. Instinktiv spürte ich Gefahr und Entschlossenheit von diesem Männchen ausgehen. Und ich sollte Recht behalten. Er trug den Ring der Macht, wie ich und die anderen im Verlauf des Rates noch erfahren sollten.

Ich hörte zu. Elrond erzählte von den Ringen der Macht und von der Schlacht gegen Sauron; er berichtete vom Fall des Dunklen Herrschers und von Isildurs Wunsch, den Ring, den er von der Hand des personifizierten Bösen geschnitten hatte, für sich zu behalten; er schloss mit der Geschichte des alten Geschlechtes der Menschen des Westens, der Númenorer. Und schließlich kam, worauf ich gewartet hatte. Aragorn offenbarte sich und der Sohn des Truchsess reagierte so, wie ich vermutet hatte, stolz, arrogant und ignorant. Doch man sah sich nicht jeden Tag einer Legende gegenüber und dieser Tag sollte ihm neben den Bruchstücken von Narsil auch noch Isildurs Fluch vor Augen führen.

Mithrandir war es, der Frodo bat, den Ring hervorzuholen. Der Widerwillen, der Frodo erfasste blieb den meisten verborgen. Doch als Elb des Waldes war ich es gewöhnt, zu beobachten und zu sehen, was andere nicht sahen oder nicht sehen wollten. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen und ich konnte deutlich die Macht des Ringes fühlen, wie er jeden einzelnen einem Test zu unterziehen schien. Der Mensch aus Gondor schien der erste zu sein, der in seinen Bannkreis geriet.

"Er könnte zum Risiko werden", flüsterte ich meinem Begleiter zu und er nickte nur stumm. Niemand hatte mich gehört, denn alle lauschten den Ausführungen Bilbos über das Wiederauftauchen des Rings.

Doch der Gesandte Círdans, jenes Elben, der einst Seite an Seite mit Herrn Elrond König Gil-Galad in der Schlacht auf der Ebene von Dagorlad beigestanden hatte, namens Galdor, bezweifelte weiterhin, dass es sich um den Einen Ring handelte. Mein Herz bebte und meine Ohren schmerzten, als Mithrandir die Sprache Mordors in Elronds Haus trug. Als die Rede auf Gollum kam begriff ich erst, wie wichtig unser Gefangener wirklich gewesen war.

"Oh weh",(1) rief ich aus und zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Rates auf mich. Er beichtete, warum ich nach Imladris gesandt worden bin und es war kein Vergnügen, so negativ in Mittelpunkt gerückt zu sein. Doch Gandalf reagierte nur wenig ärgerlicher als mein Vater. Er war sogar der Ansicht, dieses Geschöpf könnte noch wichtig für eine Mission sein, von der im Rat noch die Rede sein sollte. Ich verspürte in meinem Inneren den Drang den Fehler meines Volkes, nein meines Fehlers, wieder gut zu machen.

Der Rat ging weiter und es wurde beschlossen, den Ring, den Ring der Macht, den Flammen des Orodruin aus dessen Feuer er geschmiedet wurde, zurück zu geben. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, für einen Wimpernschlag meines unsterblichen Lebens, verspürte ich Bedauern, den Ring zu vernichten.

°

_Das Angebot_

°

Nach den erschreckenden Berichten, die während des Rates ausgetauscht worden waren, traf Herr Elrond eine Entscheidung, die auch ich getroffen hätte. Er schickte Boten aus, die nach dem Verbleib jener Geschöpfe Ausschau hielten, die dem Halbling auf den Fersen gewesen waren. Die Jagd nach den Nazgûl würde einige Zeit dauern.

Es war eine Selbstverständlichkeit für mich, dass ich mich an dieser Suche beteiligen würde. Auf diesem Weg würden meine vier Begleiter wieder nach Düsterwald gelangen und es eher weiter verteidigen können. Doch ich hatte ein anderes Ziel. Aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, etwas gut machen zu müssen, bat ich den Herrn von Imladris um eine Unterredung. Unter vier Augen bot ich ihm meine Hilfe nicht nur bei der Suche nach den Ringgeistern an, sondern äußerte auch den Wunsch den Ringträger zu begleiten.

"Seid Ihr Euch sicher, _ernil nín_? Euer Vater wird nicht wünschen, dass Ihr Euch in Gefahr begebt."

Sein ruhiger Bariton klang neutral. Ich bewunderte die Kunst der alten Elben, ihre Mimik und Gestik auf das Notwendige zu beschränken und anderen den Einblick in ihr Gefühlsleben zu verwehren.

"_Hîr nín_, Elrond, ich bitte Euch, lasst mich den Ringträger begleiten. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird meinen Bogen brauchen. Ich habe scharfe Augen und bin geschwind und geschickt", versuchte ich meine Vorzüge anzupreisen.

"Damit unterscheidet Ihr Euch in Nichts von anderen Elben, die für diese Aufgabe auch in Frage kämen. Wieso sollte ich Euch einem Krieger wie Glorfindel, einem Diplomaten wie Figwit oder einem Gelehrten wie Erestor vorziehen?"

Ich spürte den Blick seiner grauen Augen lauernd auf mich ruhen. Würde ich etwas Falsches sagen, würde er mein Ansinnen sofort ablehnen. Dass er es noch nicht getan hatte, bedeutete nicht zwangsläufig, dass er es nicht noch tun würde.

Doch er sprach weiter sehr ruhig und besonnen. "Selbst meine eigenen Söhne haben sich darum bemüht, mein Einverständnis zu bekommen, den Ringträger zu begleiten. Und sie sind um einiges älter als Ihr, mein Prinz. Warum sollte ich Euch gestatten, was ich Ihnen mit den gleichen Worten verweigerte?"

Ich schluckte. Meine Zunge schien geschwollen und wollte den Befehlen meines Herzens nicht mehr folgen. Ich senkte den Blick und dachte nach.

"Ich kann Euch nicht einer Gefahr aussetzen, die Ihr nicht überblicken könnt."

"Mein Herr Elrond", begann ich. Endlich konnte ich sprechen und ihm wieder in die Augen sehen. "Ich weiß, warum Ihr mir Euer Einverständnis verweigert. Doch auch der Ring wäre in der Hand eines stärkeren – eines kampferprobten – Mannes durchaus besser aufgehoben, als in der eines Halblings. Mag sein Mut auch noch so groß sein, kann er scheitern, aber ebenso gut auch Erfolg haben. Für die Diener des Dunklen sind die Namen, die Ihr nanntet, selbst die Namen Eurer Söhne ein Begriff. Zu oft haben sie gegen Orks und andere finstere Kreaturen bestehen können. Ihr sagtet selbst, ich sei noch jung. Ein namenloser Elb wird ebenso unauffällig sein, wie ein Halbling. Ob ich auf eine Mission gehe, die zum Scheitern verurteilt ist oder ob ich, wenn sie denn scheiterte, auf das Ende in einer Bastion unter der Erde warte oder bei der Verteidigung meiner Heimat mein Leben lasse und in Mandos Hallen eingehe. Es bleibt sich gleich. Schickt mich mit dem Ringträger, ich werde Euer Vertrauen in mich nicht enttäuschen."

Ich hatte ausgesprochen, was mein Herz mir auftrug. Der Halbelb lächelte endlich und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Legolas, betrachtet Euch als Mitglied der Gemeinschaft. Doch ich wünsche, dass Ihr es noch für Euch behaltet und ich wünsche außerdem, dass Ihr Euren Vater darüber in Kenntnis setzt."

Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich, als es mich schlucken sah und er setzte schmunzelnd hinzu: "Euch wird er nicht gleich einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn Ihr ihm von Eurem Vorhaben unterrichtet. Meinen Gesandten jedoch... Nun, lassen wir das."

Ich nickte und war nicht sehr erbaut über die Aussicht, meinem Vater dies mitteilen zu müssen. Doch war ich mir sicher, dass er verstehen würde.

°

_Im Düsterwald _

°

So zogen wir nach einem Tag der Ruhe und Rast wieder nach Düsterwald und hielten Augen und Ohren offen. Doch die Nazgûl waren und blieben verschwunden. Im Stillen dankte ich Eru für dieses Glück. Nur war es wirklich gut, nicht zu wissen, wo sich ein so mächtiger Feind befand? Ich schob den Gedanken an die Ringgeister fort, denn nach Tagen des Reitens, Suchens und Fragen, lag der Palast meines Vaters vor mir.

Freudestrahlend empfing mich mein Vater. Er hatte mit unserer Rückkehr nicht so zeitig gerechnet, bedeutete dies doch, dass er wieder fünf Kämpfer mehr in seinen Reihen hatte. Wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn ich ihm gestand, wieder nach Imladris zu gehen und mich von dort aus auf eine hoffnungslose Mission zu begeben? Er hieß mich, mich frisch machen und ließ mich dann in sein Kabinett kommen.

Seine Anweisungen zögerten das Unvermeidlich hinaus. Ich ließ mir beim Baden Zeit. Wusste ich denn, wann ich wieder den Luxus eines Bades würde genießen können? Ich genoss die Düsterwälder Spezialitäten und kostete von dem unvergleichlich Met, den mein Volk herstellte.

So betrat ich erst nach geraumer Zeit das Kabinett meines Vaters. Ich trug frische Reisekleidung und hatte meine Waffen im Vorzimmer zurückgelassen. König Thranduil saß über Karten Mittelerdes gebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch und hob nicht einmal den Kopf, als ich eintrat. Hinter ihm stand einer seiner Ratgeber. Dieser begrüßte mich stumm und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Ausführungen meines Vaters.

"Um Dol Guldur, macht vorläufig einen Bogen. Der Ort ist von dunkler Magie beherrscht. Wenn wir dafür sorgen, dass die Kreaturen glauben, wir mieden diesen Ort, sehen sie in ihm, die einzige Zufluchtsstätte. Erhöht also den Druck erst einmal. Wir reden später weiter."

Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung gab er dem dunkelhaarigen Elben den Wink zu gehen und widmete sich nunmehr mir. Ich bekam nicht mit, wie der Berater das Kabinett verließ. Ich sah nur den verwunderten Ausdruck in den Augen meines Vaters, als er mich musterte.

"_Mae govannen, adar_", grüßte ich ihn und er erwiderte den Gruß.

"Willst du dich sofort wieder auf deinen Posten begeben? Oder wozu soll die Reisekleidung dienen?", fragte er.

Das war mein Vater, direkt und manchmal sogar konnte seine Direktheit auch in Taktlosigkeit ausarten.

"Ich werde in Imladris erwartet, so schnell als möglich muss ich zurückkehren und Bericht erstatten", erwiderte ich mit einer Selbstsicherheit, von der ich nicht wusste, dass ich sie hatte. Die Unterredung mit Herrn Elrond musste mehr bewirkt haben, als es zunächst den Anschein hatte.

"Wie bitte?", entfuhr es ihm und er setzte seine Erzähl-mir-lieber-gleich-alles-Miene auf.

So berichtete ich ihm vom Rat in Imladris, von der wahren Bedeutung unseres Gefangenen – bei dieser Neuigkeit schlug mein Vater mit der Hand auf den Tisch und zischte etwas, das sich sehr nach _"Verdammter Zauberer"_ anhörte –, ich erzählte von dem Einen Ring und vom Ringträger und von Mithrandirs und Elronds Plan, den Ring der Macht in den Flammen des Orodruin zu zerstören.

"Soso, der Ring der Macht ist gefunden. Und Elrond lässt ihn zerstören. Ein guter Plan. Er könnte Erfolg haben. Wenn der Ring überhaupt nach Mordor kommt. Wie will der Noldo das schaffen?"

Drucksend berichtete ich ihm von den Gefährten, die den Ringträger begleiten sollten und gestand, dass ich den Herrn von Imladris gebeten hatte, mich einer von diesen sein zu lassen.

°

_Thranduils Spruch _

°

Fassungslos starrte er mich an. Was hatte ich denn schon Schreckliches gesagt?. Doch hatte nicht Elrond eine solche oder ähnliche Reaktion befürchtet?

"_Adar_?", fragte ich besorgt. Mein König und Vater hob nur eine Hand, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich schweigen sollte.

Er saß bewegungslos hinter seinem Schreibtisch, jenem Platz, den er immer einnahm, wenn er eine Audienz in seinem Privatkabinett gewährte. Das stand nur hohen Diplomaten der beiden anderen Elbenreiche zu und dem Boten des Königs der Menschen. Doch es war Jahrhunderte her, dass ein Bote des Menschenkönigs nach Düsterwald gekommen war. Wenn es keinen König gab, konnten auch keine Gesandten von ihm in die vier Himmelsrichtungen Mittelerdes geschickt werden.

"Wiederhole, was du gesagt hast, _iôn_!" Sein Befehl, denn ein solcher war es, traf mich unvorbereitet und ich fühlte mich wieder wie ein Elbling, der wegen einer Nachlässigkeit gerügt wurde.

"Ich werde mit Mithrandir und den beiden Halblingen nach Mordor gehen." Ich wollte meiner Stimme einen festen Klang geben, doch ich brachte nur ein raues Wispern hervor.

Er erhob sich und sein Gesicht war von Ärger gerötet. "Ich schicke dich nach Imladris, um dort dem Zauberer mitzuteilen, dass unser Gefangener entwichen ist. Mehr solltest du nicht tun. Und was geschieht? Du kehrst nicht etwas zurück, um deine Pflicht zu tun und dein Reich vor den zahlreichen Orks und den Spinnen zu schützen, sondern lässt dich von diesem... diesem _Peredhel _zum Laufburschen degradieren!" Er brüllte fast und schlug mit der Hand erneut auf den Tisch, stärker diesmal, so dass die Pergamente und taktischen Karten in Unordnung gerieten. Das Tintenfass fiel auf den Boden und zerbrach in etliche Scherben. Ein unschöner dunkler Fleck breitete sich auf dem Bodenmosaik aus. "Du! Ein Prinz! Der einzige Sohn, der mir blieb! Mein Thronfolger! Ein Laufbursche!"

Mein Vater eilte um den Schreibtisch herum, blieb vor mir stehen und musterte mich mit jenem intensiven Blick, den ich so fürchtete. Ich sah in Augen, die den meinen so sehr glichen. Ich sah das Haar, das dem silbrigen Glanz des Mondes nachgebildet schien, so wie meinen. Unter dem Blick dieser Augen fühlte ich mich klein und nichtig, unbedeutend und meinen edlen Brüdern und Vorfahren unwürdig. In diesen Momenten fürchtete ich, den Namen Grünblatt zurecht zu tragen. Auch wenn meine Mutter stets betont hatte, er stünde für Hoffnung, die Hoffnung auf eine schöne Zukunft im Düsterwald.

"Ich dachte..."

Er unterbrach mich rüde.

"Ach wirklich? Du dachtest? Legolas, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du deine Entscheidung wohl überlegt hast. Wie kannst du _gedacht_haben, wenn du die Zukunft deines Volkes, die Zukunft des Reiches, das du einmal erben wirst, einem sinnlosen Abenteuer mit diesem Zauberer opferst! Sag es mir!"

Sein Kinn zitterte vor Zorn. Doch ich hatte mich entschieden und im Gegensatz zur Ansicht meines Vaters mir diese Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht. Ich versuchte es mit Diplomatie.

"_Adar_, ich bitte dich, lass mich..." Doch wieder kam ich nicht weiter.

"Nenn mich nicht, _adar_. Senke deinen Blick! Rede mich an, wie es mir gebührt! Ich bin dein König!", brüllte er. Ich nahm augenblicklich Haltung an. Hinter mir lief er auf und ab, während ich auf den leeren Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch starrte. "Und als solcher verbiete ich dir, mit diesem Grauen Pilger zu gehen. Glaubst du, ich hätte vergessen, dass er es war, der die Zwerge durch unser Land geschickt hat? Glaubst du, ich hätte vergessen, dass wir es ihm und seiner schlechten Führung verdanken, dass vor gut sechzig Jahren gute Krieger, tapfere Elben im Kampf gegen den Nekromanten ums Leben gekommen sind? Glaubst du, ich ..."

"Aber was hätten wir schon gegen Sauron unternehmen können!", brüllte ich nun meinerseits wütend.

Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Aber ich wusste, dass ihm die Wut über meinen Ausbruch darin abzulesen war. Er war ein strenger Elb, mein Vater. Doch er musste streng und hart sein, wo unser Reich am ehesten und am längsten den Angriffen der schwarzen Geschöpfe ausgesetzt war. Ich wusste, dass ihn die Verantwortung hart gemacht hatte, doch ich wusste auch, was ich ihm bedeutete.

Wir schwiegen uns an. Ich ahnte, warum mein Vater so sehr dagegen war, dass ich Mithrandir begleitete. An jenem Tag, als der Nekromant aus Dol Guldur vertrieben wurde, war mein ältester Bruder, der einzige, den ich kennen gelernt hatte, ums Leben gekommen. Ich war der einzige, der Thranduil geblieben war. Er musste dem Zauberer die Schuld am Tod seines Ältesten, obwohl er sicher wusste, wie falsch und ungerecht er damit urteilte.

Mein Vater kannte die Schwächen seiner beiden mittleren Söhne. Mir waren Geschichten erzählt worden, dass sie wie Berserker gewesen wären, im Kampf gegen die Wesen der Dunkelheit. Sie mussten in sich wohl die Angst getragen haben, selbst zu solchen Monstren zu werden, nur eben in der schönen Gestalt der Elben, würden sie diese weiterhin so mitleidlos abschlachten. So trieb die Sorge um ihre Seelen sie in den Westen. Ich verstand, was meinen Vater bewegte und konnte ihm deshalb nicht Gram sein. Doch ich würde nicht einen Deut von meinem Vorhaben abweichen.

Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Thranduil und versuchte mir mit der neutralen Stimme eines Lehrmeisters seine Sicht der Dinge darzulegen: "Nun, vielleicht waren wir Sauron wirklich nicht gewachsen. Aber wenn dem so ist, warum willst du mir Glauben machen, dass du, dieser Zauberer und zwei Halblinge in Mordor etwas würden ausrichten können? Legolas sei nicht so naiv! Das wird euer Untergang sein!"

Ich begriff, er machte sich Sorgen darüber, ob ich das Abenteuer würde überleben können. Noch immer stand ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, hatte er mir doch nicht gestattet, mich zu rühren.

"Es werden neun sein. _Aran nín_, ich muss gehen!", brachte ich mit Nachdruck hervor und drehte mich zu ihm um. Sein Gesicht glich einer Maske. Seine Augen waren undurchdringlich, kalt und hart, wie Mithril. Sein Mund bildete nur einen festen Strich.

Dann zog er seine Augenbraue hoch, schnalzte mit der Zunge und begann mit seiner Herrscherstimme zu mir zu sprechen: "Du musst tun, Legolas, was du tun musst. Aber ich sage dir, wenn du es tatsächlich wagst, deinen Fuß über die Schwelle des Palastes zu setzen und dein Vorhaben durchführst, diesem Zauberer ins Verderben zu folgen, brauchst du niemals wieder zurückkommen. Niemals! Ich verbiete dir, je wieder den Boden des Düsterwaldes zu betreten! Haben wir uns verstanden? Du hast die Wahl. Entweder der Zauberer und diese zum Scheitern verurteilte Mission oder dein Vater und die Verteidigung des Reiches, das du einst erben wirst! Du wirst in Verbannung leben, Legolas. Ich hoffe, dass dir das klar ist!"

Sein Blick ruhte auf mir wie der eines Raubtiers auf seiner Beute. Nur einen Moment erwog ich, meine Meinung zu ändern und mich als jener junge, flatterhafte Elb zu entpuppen, der ich nach Meinung der Bruchtalelben war. Doch ich widerstand.

"Ich... habe mich entschieden _adar, aran nín_." Ich schluckte schwer und hart. Die Worte schienen ihren Weg von meinem Kopf nicht über meine Zunge bringen zu wollen. Doch es musste ausgesprochen werden. So holte ich tief Luft.

"Lebt wohl, mein König. Wenn diese Mission scheitert, dann nützt auch ein Krieger mehr nicht, um Eryn Lasgalen zu verteidigen. Dann ist ganz Mittelerde dem Untergang geweiht."

Er nickte nur. Trotz seiner an den Rand der Perfektion gebrachte Kunst, seine Emotionen in seinem Herzen zu verschließen, konnte ich sehen, wie die Hoffnung in seinen Augen Trauer, dann Enttäuschung und schließlich kalter Wut Platz machte.

"Geh!", war alles, was er sagte. Er deutete mit der Hand auf die Tür, durch die ich erst vor wenigen Momenten getreten war. Ich legte meine Hand auf mein Herz und verneigte mich. Dann verschwand ich aus seinem Kabinett. Ich nahm meine Waffen an mich und hörte Gegenstände zu Bruch gehen. Noch hatte ich die Chance, ihn um Vergebung zu bitten, denn noch hatte ich den Palast nicht verlassen. Doch wäre Umkehren ein Eingeständnis gewesen, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Aber wie konnte es ein Fehler sein, den Ringträger bei seiner schweren Aufgabe zu unterstützen?

"Eines Tages, _adar_, wirst du verstehen, warum ich mich gegen dich entschied und deinen Urteilsspruch in Kauf nahm. Möge die Zeit, bis zu unserem Wiedersehen, die Bitternis und die Wut auf mich aus deinem Herzen tilgen. Und möge es nicht allzu lange dauern", flüsterte ich, als den Palast verließ, mich auf mein Pferd schwang und nach Bruchtal zurückkehrte.

Ich wusste damals nicht, dass sich mein Vater auch knapp ein Jahr nach diesem Streit nicht erweichen lassen würde und ich konnte auch nicht ahnen, dass es danach noch zwölf Jahrzehnte dauern würde, bis ich es in Erwägung zog, den Düsterwald wieder zu betreten. Und selbst wenn ich es gewusst hätte, hätte es dann Auswirkungen auf meine Entscheidung gehabt? Wohl kaum.

Nun stehe ich an den Grenzen des Düsterwaldes, der mittlerweile von meinem Vater und Celeborn, dem ehemaligen Herrn von Lórien regiert wird. König Elessar ist Tod. Das Schiff ist gebaut und wartet nur darauf, mit mir und Gimli und einigen meines Volkes nach Valinor zu segeln. Ich lasse mein Pferd einen weiteren Schritt machen. Die Grenze ist passiert und ich sehe mich mit den Pfeilen einige Bögen in den Händen ehemals lórischer Elben konfrontiert.

"Bringt mich zu Thranduil, König von Eryn Lasgalen! Sagt ihm Legolas von Ithilien ist hier und erbittet Audienz!"

Sie verbinden mir die Augen und führen mein Pferd über Stunden bis an die Tore der höhlenartigen Festung, die mein Vater und sein edler Verwandter nun bewohnen. Was würde mich hinter den hohen Türen erwarten?

°

° Ende °

°

* * *

(1) Zitiert nach: Tolkien, John R.R.: Der Ring geht nach Süden. Stuttgart: Klett-Cotta, 1997, S. 52. Der Herr der Ringe, Bd. 2 – Es handelt sich dabei um die sechsbändige Ausgabe.

**Weitere Anmerkungen**

Die Geschichte endet hier natürlich nicht, doch der OT Legolas ist vorbei. Wollt ihr wissen, wie es weiter geht? Dann lest **Die Sehnsucht trieb ihn ... fort**.

**Übersetzungen Sindarin - Deutsch**

mae govannen – höflicher Gruß

ernil nín – Mein Prinz

hîr nín – Mein Herr

adar – Vater

iôn – Sohn

Peredhel – Halbelb, Bezeichnung für Elrond

aran nín – Mein König


End file.
